Umi's Arms
by Akiyotame
Summary: Umi likes to hug things in her sleep and everyone else likes Umi's hugging. UmixEverybody


Kotori

I remember ever since I met Umi-chan that we used to sleep together all the time during sleepovers. Back then she wasn't so embarrassed to do these kinds of things and I have to admit that I do miss that Umi-chan sometimes. Not to say that Umi-chan isn't great now, she's wonderful! It took a lot of convincing, but I was able to get to sleep next to Umi-chan for the first time in forever. I'm surprised that Umi-chan still likes to hug onto things when she sleeps. She wrapped her slender arms around me and rested her head against the back of my shoulders. Umi-chan was so warm and the way she mumbled in her sleep was so cute! Sometimes she would hug me tightly, but I have to admit that being in Umi-chan's arms made me feel like I was being protected by a knight!

Honoka

I used to get so jealous when we were young and Umi-chan would always cuddle up next to Kotori-chan. But luckily for me, I got to experience sleeping in Umi-chan's arms quite recently. I have to admit that Umi-chan is actually quite warm like Kotori-chan always said, and it did feel like I was being protected by some really cool samurai or something. Although what I really enjoyed about being in Umi-chan's arms was how she would mumble my name softly in her sleep. Hehe, Umi-chan is so cute like that, she should really loosen up some more!

Hanayo

I was so embarrassed to ask Umi-chan to cuddle with me one night. I had a terrible nightmare during one of our camping trips and Umi-chan was the only one in the tent with me. It was strange at first but it did feel like I was being protected by some guardian angel when she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't think that Umi-chan was the type to hug things in her sleep, it's kind of cute! Anyways, after I was in Umi's arms, the bad nightmare went away and everything just fell into place like freshly cooked rice! Umi-chan is so amazing, even when she's asleep!

Rin

Nyaaaaa! Umi-chan has been so rough with me the past few days. All I wanted to do was try out archery but it was much harder than I thought it would be. I thought that staying over at Umi-chan's family dojo would be easier but she's like a demon in disguise! Everyday after practice my muscles would ache because pulling the string back takes so much strength. One day, I was totally unable to move! So I stayed over at Umi-chan's for the night and slept in her room. We shared her bed which surprised me because Umi-chan is usually the type to avoid doing stuff like this. I heard the rumors about Umi-chan hugging things when she slept and I'm shocked that it's true. She kept massaging me which actually felt amazing and when I woke up the next morning I was still in her arms and feeling better! Maybe Umi-chan isn't such a demon after all, nya!

Maki

I don't get it... Umi-chan spent the night over after we worked on composing the new song together and I just don't get it. When Umi-chan and I went to bed, she was much different compared to the time during our first camping trip. She insisted that we slept together in the same bed, so after a bit of back to back I just gave up and told her to do whatever she wanted since she was our guest. She got into my bed next to me and hugged me! What does she think I am? A teddy bear? But... I guess... it did feel kind of nice... being held in someone's arms while in the same bed. It kind of reminded me how Daddy used to hold me when I was just a baby. I felt protected... Ahh geez! What am I saying all this sappy stuff for? I don't get it!

Nozomi

It's so fun teasing Umi-chan because of how she was raised. I thought about sleeping with her one night so I invited myself over to her home to get some more teasing done. It came to my surprise that Umi-chan is a totally different person when she's not around all of us, especially when it comes to sleeping. Unlike our first camping trip, Umi-chan didn't get angry with me when I kept waking her up. Instead she just pulled me into her bed and hugged me. Geez, I thought I was the one doing the teasing here... although... I don't mind if this happened more. Even though she's younger than me we're the same height and she clung onto me as if I were a teddy bear. Am I really that nice to hold onto? She rested her head against my chest so I guess that's the case? Oh well, seeing this side of Umi-chan is nice too.

Eli

Ahhh now I've gone and done it. I went over to Umi-chan's house to help her with lyrics and some choreography. I overstayed my welcome and now it has become really dark outside. I asked to stay over and it seems like Umi-chan was completely fine with it. When it came time to sleep, Umi-chan suggested that we sleep together in the same bed so I don't get scared. Normally I would refuse but I don't have my special pillow to hold onto which was at home. So I climbed on and clung onto Umi-chan, to my surprise, she wrapped her arms around me too. Did Umi-chan like to hold things in her sleep as well? Umi-chan was nice to hold, but it was also nice to be held by her too. Umi-chan holding me made me feel safe against the darkness so... I guess I have to thank her the next time I see her!

Nico

The whole group has been going on about Umi-chan lately, I don't get what the whole fuss is about. They should be talking about me! They all say that when Umi-chan holds you when you sleep, it's like all of your worries just go away. I don't believe it, I'm the only one who can do that! My younger siblings told me so! I ended up inviting Umi-chan for dinner and spending the night over. I'm actually surprised with how comfortable she took everything. My siblings kept wanting to sit in her lap and have her arms wrapped around them. What the heck? I'm supposed to be the one doing that! When it came time to sleep, I invited Umi-chan into my bed and she went along with it. When she got in, she wrapped her arms around me and at first it didn't feel all too special. Then she started tightening her grip around me and pulled me in closer to her. She was so warm and I wanted to press my face against her chest... ahh! What am I saying?! Anyways, Umi isn't as big of a deal as everyone says she is!

Umi

There have been rumors going on about me lately about me hugging onto things when I sleep. I guess the secret is out, I really enjoy it. It makes me feel relaxed and calms me down a lot so that's why I do it.

Huh? Which members do I like holding onto the most?

Hmm... well if I had to name one... it'd have to be all of them! Kotori-chan, Nozomi-chan, Hanayo-chan and Eli-chan are all nice to hold onto because of their body types. It makes me feel like I'm holding onto a teddy bear and it makes me want to snuggle up next to them even more! The others like Maki-chan, Honoka-chan, Rin-chan and Nico-chan are very nice to hold onto too. Their bodies are smaller and slimmer so when I hug them in my sleep, it's like I'm protecting them from harm like a samurai does to their lord or lady!


End file.
